For The Love Of A Child
by Mediaeval-Angel
Summary: A/U. Six years after the events of ROTS, Darth Vader is sent to Alderaan to round up the Rebel leaders suspected to be gathered there, and instead finds someone he did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars GL does I'm just playing his Universe.

Summary: A/U. Six years after the events of ROTS, Darth Vader is sent to Alderaan to round up the Rebel leaders suspected to be gathered there, and instead he finds someone he did not expect.

For The Love Of A Child

Chapter 1

Early one morning as the sun rose over the cityscape of Coruscant, Darth Vader received a summons from his master, the Emperor, Palpatine. Vader hoped that he was not being sent on another mindless task that any of the commanding officers could handle on their own, though he would not admit that out loud for fear of angering his master. Since the Jedi temple was destroyed almost six years ago, he had been sent on mere errands more and more frequently and he was growing tired of them.

As he stalked through the corridors, men and women of all different stations scrambled out of the way in fear of him and his temper, but his mind was elsewhere and he scarcely noticed them.

When Vader approached the double onyx doors of the throne room, the single Red Guard gave a curt nod and stepped aside as the doors slid open, allowing him to enter. On the other side of the doors there were two more Red Guards standing as sill as statues, Vader strode past them into the sparsely lit obsidian room and up a short flight of stairs to the throne, then knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. The throne swiveled round silently on its track to face the dark lord. Its occupant, a shriveled and deathly pale man-the Emperor-who was hardly recognizable as human, gazed at Vader with sickly yellow eyes from beneath the cowl of his robes.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Vader asked respectfully.

"You will go to the Alderaan system, there are rumors of a rebel gathering in Aldera in two days," the Emperor said.

Vader's head shot up abruptly. "My master, surely there are others who-"

"Is there something more important you wish to do then follow my orders, Lord Vader?" Emperor Palpatine asked, cutting his apprentice off.

"No, my master," Vader said, bowing his head once again.

"Good, there is still at least one Jedi who may yet be alive. Obi-Wan Kenobi is rumored to be on the home planet of Anakin Skywalker..." the Emperor said.

Vader's head shot up once more. "Kenobi," he growled, his fiery, yellow eyes flashed with malice. Just hearing that name brought back the painful memories of Mustafar: _he was standing upon a floating platform watching Kenobi like a predator stalking its prey._

_Then Kenobi had spoken, "it's over, Anakin, I have the high ground. Don't try it." _

_Did he think he could beat Vader that easily? "You underestimate my powers!" he, Vader roared in anger. _

_Then he had attempted to flip over Kenobi's head, when he suddenly felt as though his body had slammed into an invisible wall. Kenobi had force-pushed him! He'd lost his momentum and tumbled down the slope only just managing to keep himself from plunging into the river of lava. _

_By the time he made it up to the top, his wife's yacht had lifted off and was headed for space. They were gone._

Palpatine cackled gleefully at the hatred that filled his apprentice at the mention of Kenobi and the wave of memories that followed. "You are to keep the gathering from happening. My spies tell me that Organa was one of the last to see Kenobi before he disappeared, extract all the information that you can from Organa and his family. Then find Kenobi and dispose of him."

"With pleasure, my master."

"Good," the Emperor said as he turned back around. "Now go."

Vader rose to his feet, his cloak swirled around him as he turned on his heel and left the room.

As he headed back down the black marble halls towards the landing platform, he pulled his comlink from his belt.

"Ready my shuttle," he barked, then replaced the communicator to its pouch.

When he reached the landing platform Vader met an officer who was no older then he was. "Alert the Exactor to prepare for my arrival!" Vader ordered as he stalked up the ramp.

"Yes, My lord," the officer replied.

Vader's shuttle landed in the main hanger of the Exactor's ramp lowered with a hiss. Steam billowed from ramp's hydraulic system and swirled around Vader as he descended it. The commanding officer and a junior officer were waiting for the dark lord at the foot the ramp.

"Set course for the Alderaan system," Vader said, then left the hanger and headed towards his chambers to meditate, while the two officers hurried to the bridge to carry out the orders.

**TBC...**

**Please, review and let me no what think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed:

**Jedi Angel001: **Thank you. Here's the next Chapter.

**Jonathan Fan: ** You'll see Vader's reaction in a couple of chapters. As for Luke, he will be in this story but not for a while.

**Skyhunter: ** I am definitely keeping this going. As for you requests, well this is a "Suitles-Vader" fic, and about Padmé, well I don't want to give anything away so you'll just have wait and see.

**Pay-day1999: **Thank you, here's more.

**Crazedchick: **I'm glad you enjoying this.

**Sirius771: **Thank you**.**

**ItSMeAmbeR: **Thank You. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

**For The Love Of A Child  
**

**Chapter 2**

On Alderaan, in the capital city of Aldera, Bail Organa received a transmission from Coruscant. "W-what," Bail stuttered, not believing what he was hearing.

"I said, Lord Vader is on his way there and he should arrive within the hour," the communications officer replied, clearly irritated to be repeating the message.

"But, why is he coming here, we have done nothing-"

"I do not know sir," the officer answered cutting the link.

Bail sat back with a sigh and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do now," he wandered aloud. He quickly called together a meeting of the rebel leaders who were already on Alderaan.

"Darth Vader is on his way here right now, he will arrive within the hour," Bail announced to the Alliance leaders, once every one was seated. There was an audible gasp from the group.

"Vader!" Bail's wife, Breha exclaimed. "But we have done nothing to upset the Emperor, or anyone in the empire for that matter."

Bail let out a weary breath. "I know, I'm not sure why he's coming here either, but I suppose we will find out soon. I think it would be best for you to leave the city," he said to the rebel leaders. "Perhaps to the lower levels of Ceravesse City." One by one, they all nodded their agreement.

"In the meantime," he said to his wife, "we need to speak with Leia." The others took this to mean the meeting was over.

Once they had gone Bail commed Leia's nanny, Doré . "Doré , will you please bring Leia to my office."

A few minutes later, six-year-old Leia and her best friend Winter-who also lived in the palace-came skipping into Bail's office followed by Doré .

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mommy," Leia said as she stopped in front of her father's desk.

"Leia, we have a...guest coming, he will be here in less then an hour. This man is very dangerous, and I don't want you going anywhere near him," Bail explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Leia said. "But, why is he dangerous?"

"He...works for the Emperor," Bail said.

"Oh. Does he work in the senate?"

"No, if-when the Emperor dies this man, Darth Vader, will take his place."

"Is he the Emperor's son?" Leia asked.

Bail leaned against his desk with a sigh of frustration. "No. Leia, Sweetheart, please just promise me you won't go near him."

"Yes, Daddy," she said. However, young Leia had other ideas.

The Exactor came out of hyperspace above Alderaan about half an hour later.

"Inform Lord Vader that we have arrived and his shuttle is being prepared," the Commander ordered a young ensign who was standing near by.

"Yes, Sir," the ensign said with a salute then, turning on his heel, he left the bridge.

Vader was in his training room, honing his saber skills. When the young ensign entered the room, Vader had four training droids surrounding him, and two more in pieces on the floor.

"What is it?" Vader snapped.

"My Lord, we have arrived," the ensign said, swallowing hard as his eyes fell on the blood red blade of Vader's weapon.

"I am aware of that," Vader replied as he deactivated the blade of his lightsaber, he was also aware of the ensign's nervousness.

"Your shuttle is being prepared, my Lord," the ensign added, barely a tremor to his voice.

"Good," Vader said, clipping his lightsaber securely to his belt, then he reached out a hand and called his cloak and mask to him with the force. "You're coming down with me."

"My Lord?" the young officer was shocked to say the least.

"You have done your duties well, and you have more courage the admiral to come here," Vader said. "What is your name?"

"Ensign Firmus Piett, My Lord."

"Lieutenant now, Piett."

"Thank you, My Lord," Piett said, surprised by this sudden promotion.

As he and Piett made their way to the hanger, Vader stopped before Clone Commander Cody.

"Commander Cody, find three of your best men and meet me in the hanger," Vader ordered.

"At once, my Lord," Cody said with a salute as he left in search of those three men.

In short order, Vader's shuttle was entering Alderaan's atmosphere. The Organas, Bail and Breha, along with the Organas' aides and attendants met them on the landing pad.

"Lord Vader, this is unexpected, we-"

"Drop the pleasantries, Organa," Vader said curtly as he stepped off the ramp.

Bail nodded. "This way," he said, then the group made its way into the palace.

"Lord Vader, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Queen Breha asked as they walked down the main corridor. "Alderaan has no army, no weapons of any kind, we are peaceful."

Vader's fiery gaze burned into Breha as he spoke, "on the contrary, your highness, you are harboring wanted criminals and I am sure you know where any remaining Jedi are."

"Lord Vader," Bail began, "we have no-" Suddenly his breath caught in his throat and he brought his hands to the high collar of his tunic as he stared at Vader in shock and fear.

"Don't lie to me, Organa," Vader growled. "Consider this a warning, next time I will not hesitate to kill you." Vader released Bail from the force choke.

Bail collapsed onto the white marble floor of the hall, and began coughing and gasping for air.

"Bail!" Breha exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," he said once he'd caught his breath. He stood and adjusted his collar, then turned to Vader and said; "We will continue this discussion at dinner."

"In the meantime," Breha added, "Sari will show you to your quarters." One of her veiled attendants stepped forward and bowed to Vader.

Sari led Vader to the wing where his quarters were located, along with Piett, Commander Cody and three Clone Troopers.

She stopped halfway down the guest wing, and indicating a door on the right, said, "These will be your quarters, Lord Vader." As she turned to leave, she added, "Someone will come for you when dinner is ready."

Vader merely nodded as Sari left, then he turned to Piett and the clones. "Monitor all communications and report to me immediately if you find anything pertaining to the Rebels!"

"At once my Lord." Piett and the clones saluted, then marched to the communications center as Vader entered his quarters.

When the door closed, Vader removed his cloak and then his mask, revealing the smooth, handsome face of a man in his late twenties, but with horrid yellow and red eyes like those of the Sith Lords before him.

After a quick survey of the rooms and finding them to be quite satisfactory, he settled on the window seat to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

**ThE-CrAzY-01: **Thank you, I'm glade you like it. Here's the next chapter.

**Silver-ShadowSpark: **Thank you.

**Badkidoh: **Thanks**.  
**

**Jedi Angel001: **Thank you, I'm glad you like my Vader. You'll just have to wait to see what Leia does.

**angie: **Thank you so much. You'll just have to keep reading to see, I think you'll enjoy this.

**crazedchick: **Thank you. As I've said before, you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

**ItSMeAmbeR: **I hope this update is soon enough.

**pay-day 1999: **Thanks. If you look at Ch. 1 you'll see that Vader has a Flashback of Mustafar and he wasn't burned. there will be more flashback later on in the story that will explain what happed there.

**Jonathan Fan: **Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story, and I'm pleased that you like it so far.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the shotness of the chapter, but I Promise the next one is longer, and I'll post it as soon as I can.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Anakin, help me, please!" she begged, her scream was like a dagger, plunged deep in to his heart. Suddenly her figure contorted and was replaced by the image of a little girl.__The little girl was lying withered upon a black marble floor, blue lightning engulfing her tiny body, then she cried out, "Daddy, help me!"_

"Padmé!" Vader's eyes shot open, gone were the vile yellow and red eyes of the sith, in their place was a pair of frantic blue eyes. He was panting, sweat was beading on his brow and his heart was pounding in his chest as though he had been performing Katas the whole time. It's not possible. It can't be. "Can it?" he wondered aloud as he looked out the window to see that the sun was beginning its decent behind the mountains. Could Padmé have given birth before she died? Was their child out there somewhere? Just the thought that his child, his little girl, could be out there somewhere, waiting for him to find her, ignited a spark of hope, of love in his cold, empty heart.

The sound of the door chime snapped Vader from his thoughts, with a growl of anger for thinking of such things, he donned his mask and cloak, and his eyes returned to their evil yellow. He opened the door to find one of the Queen's attendants standing there, her face hidden beneath her veil.

"Their Majesties are waiting for you in their private dinning hall. This way," she said, with a slight motion of her hand.

"Very well," Vader nodded as he followed the young woman, Sari, if his memory served him correctly and he was certain it did.

* * *

Bail and Breha sat at the table-the Queen at the head and the Prince Consort to her left- in the private dinning hall which was very small in comparison to their formal dinning hall.

"What are we going to do when Vader discovers Leia?" Breha asked fearfully.

"We can only hope he doesn't find out who she is," Bail replied.

Breha shook her head. "She's force sensitive, Bail, and we both know it. She's already showing the signs of it, the dreams about Padmé, the way she feels our emotions. It won't matter if Vader finds out who she is; he'll still kill her or take her to Palpatine, just because she's using the force. It won't even matter that she's just an innocent child, who as no idea what she's doing." Breha said. "We can't protect her form him," she added sadly, answering her own question.

Bail lowered his head. "I know, Breha, but we have to try," he said as the door slid open to reveal Sari, followed by Vader.

Bail and Breha stood as Vader entered the hall. "Lord Vader," Breha said indicating the seat at the opposite end of the table. "Please."

Vader took his seat, never taking his eyes off Bail and Breha.

"Tell me, Organa," Vader began coldly, eyes fixed on Bail. "Where is Kenobi?"

"So that's what this is about," Bail said, hardly surprised.

"Partly," Vader replied, his flame colored eyes boring into the Organas. "Now, tell where he is."

Bail squared his shoulders, sitting up as straight as possible. "I wouldn't tell you even if-"

Vader pointed a gloved finger at Bail. "There is nothing I would like more then to kill you now, but I can't until you give me the information I need. Nor do I wish to anger the Emperor," he paused crossing his arms of his chest and tilting his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps, the best way to persuade you is through...your child."

Bail stiffened and averted his gaze, but said nothing.

Breha's formal demeanor fell away all most immediately. "No!" she exclaimed. "Please, don't hurt her!"

Vader turned his piercing gaze on Breha. "Then tell me what I want to know," he growled.

"He-he's in the outer rim," she stuttered, her eyes wide with fear.

Vader smiled darkly beneath his mask. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said mockingly as he turned to Bail once more. "Which system is he in?"

Bail stared defiantly at the Dark Lord, but as he opened his mouth to speak, two servants entered the hall carrying trays.

They served the Queen and Prince-Consort first, the moved to serve Vader.

However, Vader held up a hand in a gesture of decline and rose to his full height. "We will finish this tomorrow," he said.

"As you wish," Bail replied, then to the servants he said, "have the meal sent to Lord Vader's quarters."

Vader gave a slight nod of his head as he made his way from the hall.

TBC...

**Please don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**badkidoh:** Thank you, here the update.

**crazedchick: **Thanks. Glad you like my version of vader, I try to keep the characters as close to Cannon as I can. Leia and Vader will meet very soon. I'm happy you like my suitless vader. Enjoy Ch #4.

**tucklil: **Sorry the last chapter was short, but this one is longer and better.

**Jonathan Fan**: I don't want to give away to much of the story, so you'll just have to wait and see, but I promise it won't be to lang before you get your answer.

**Murdrax: **It could be good or it could bad, you'll just have to wait and see. I have a plan for getting Vader to Tatooine but it's gonna be a while before that happens.

**Reagan:** You'll have to wait to see how mad Vader is at Bail and Obi-Wan, there are many possibilities. Hope you like this chapter.

**Nicholey117-LadyBlueMartini: **I'm glad you like this story. Here's a new chapter.

**Silver-ShadowSpark: **Thanks, here's a new chapter.

**Jedi Knight 13: **I'm glad you found this story. Vader is usually very direct, but in ESB & ROTJ he kind of toyed with Luke a bit.

**ItSMeAmbeR: **It won't be long. Here's an update.

**TithaHardyGirl:** Sorry I didn't update sooner, here's the next Chapter.

**ttuner: **Thank you. Yes, I am going to keep posting this story, so don't worry if there are months between updates, I am determined to finish _For the Love Of A Child_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I'm just playing with his galaxy.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for such a long wait, I will get the next chapter up sooner I promise. Thank you to everyone who add this story to their Faves/Alerts and to all you lurkers out there who are reading this fic.

**Chapter 4**

When she heard that her parents were entertaining the "guest" in the private dining hall, Princess Leia started making a plan in her mind to catch a glimpse of him, dragging Winter along for the ride. Now they were hiding behind a large column across the corridor from double doors of the dining hall.

A beep from somewhere behind caused them to jump and let out little yelps. "Artoo, quiet, we don't want anybody knowing we're here," Leia whispered.

"Leia!" Winter gasped. "Look!"

Leia poked her head around the column to see the "guest" - what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Vader - coming out of the dining hall's double doors. He was really tall and dressed all in black.

He paused feeling their eyes on him; Leia and winter ducked back as he turned his head towards them.

Leia shuttered, not because of the yellow eyes that were looking in their direction, but because he seemed so familiar. She didn't know exactly how to explain it, but she felt like she should know him.

Suddenly Artoo started beeping and whistling. "Artoo, no," Leia hissed as the droid showed himself to Vader.

Vader looked at Artoo for a moment--there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes though neither of the girls saw it--and then he started walking again.

Leia watched him for a moment then moved to follow him. "C'mon," she said softly, grabbing Winter's arm.

"Leia, No! We'll get caught!" Winter exclaimed.

Leia turned back to her. "I gotta know who he is, Winter," she replied.

"But, Leia," Winter gasped, "Your dad said to stay away from him, remember?"

"I know, Winter, but-" Leia's brow scrunched as she thought about the weird things she could do, and how sometimes it scared her, like when she got mad, sometimes her toys would shake or fly off the shelves, and how She could tell if people were mad or sad even if they didn't look like it on the outside. "I can't really explain it," Leia said after a minute. "It's like I know him. And, I gotta know why. You can stay if you wanna, but I'm going," Leia said before starting after Vader.

"Wait for me," Winter said with a groan.

Leia, Winter and Artoo kept to the shadows as much as possible and stayed back a fair distance, as they followed the tall black clad figure.

Vader was so distracted by his anger and frustration that he didn't even notice he was being followed. As he reached into the force to calm himself, images of a small boy came to him.

_The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, and, like the girl, he was lying on a black marble floor, blue lighting engulfing his tiny frame._

_"Papa," the boy cried as he reached out a hand to him, "help me!"_

Vader leaned against a column as the vision faded, confused by what he'd seen. Why was the force showing him two children? Shaking his head, Vader straightened to his full height and resumed walking.

Leia, winter and Artoo watched as Vader paused and leaned against the column.

"What's he doing?" Winter asked aloud.

Leia shook her head as she watched in silence. When Vader started walking again, Leia grabbed Winter's arm once more. "Come on," she said quietly.

"Here we go again," Winter mumbled.

They followed Vader to the guest wing, where they hid behind yet another column, and watched as he entered his quarters.

A few minutes later, a clone trooper came down the hall and stopped before Vader's door. The door hissed open and the clone stepped in.

Leia, Winter and Artoo quietly crept closer to the door that had been left cracked open just a little.

"What is it?" demanded a deep voice that almost sounded familiar to Leia.

"My Lord," replied the clone's modulated voice, "a shuttle destined for Ceravesse City, left the palace just before our arrival, we suspect it to be carrying rebels."

"Take two troopers with you to Ceravesse, four squads will meet you there," Vader ordered. "Take the leader to the _Exactor_, kill the others."

"It shall be done, My Lord."

Winter let out a gasp and Leia put a hand over her friend's mouth. Suddenly a shadow fell over them as the door hissed open. The girls yelped as they fell back and Artoo let out a squeal as he zipped backwards.

Leia looked up at Vader, having to crane her neck to see the mask that covered his face. She didn't know he was that tall!


End file.
